


do it like me

by hyoseumi



Series: you'll come to me (this is your end) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Noona Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Once she appears in his life, he can't control himself. Both been waiting a lot for this.





	do it like me

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! just to clarify i don't think the term "crossdresser" is problematic so that's why i used it. i know fashion and clothes has no gender but since this isn't trans taeyong or something like that i wanted to be clear. it's more like a way of performing, i've been watching drag race maybe a little too much so i wanted to create a character out of taeyong dressing as a "woman". putting that in between because again, i don't think clothes have gender! :) hope you enjoy!

It’s simple, yet incredibly beautiful. Her hair is long; a shade of the deepest black Mark has ever seen. Her body is slim, long legs like love stories. Her skin is so white it could pass as porcelain.

It was about time she would appear into his life and make him lose his mind. He is losing it right now in a way he can’t even form a word.

She is right there, in his bed, kneeling in front of him. He wants a kiss, _just a kiss_ to start his penance. Mark is in a cage and he’s never been, he’s cornered and defenceless.

 

“Noona waited for you the whole day, you know that?” He gulps, the authority in her voice is amusing. “It’s 1AM, I’ve been wearing these stupid and uncomfortable socks since 6PM. I even have marks in my thighs.”

She points those red lines craved in her skin. Mark wants to touch, he really does, but does he have the right to? He fucked up this time like he did many times before.

 

Then he feels a weight over his overly tired body. Her skirt is short but long enough to tickle the sides of his legs when she sits on his lap. He knows how it will go, how much she is going to tease him in the span of two hours approximately. It’s late, but the desire to sleep is nowhere to be seen. Yongie noona is like that, she might look like a cute girl but when you make her mad, the demon takes a seat in one of her shoulders. 

 

“I’m sorry, I was busy at the company, everything was a mess and I had to help the managers with the songs and…” Yongie put her index finger in his lips and God knows how much he wanted to lick that.

 

“Sorry is not enough,” Mark smiles nervously, what is he supposed to do now? “You should tell me what do you think of me.”

He knows well that’s not a proposition neither some kind of advice, that’s an order. And being ordered around lights a fire inside his chest he can’t control at all.

 

“You’re so pretty, _noona_ … You’re the prettiest girl I’ve seen,” Mark’s quite of a dumb guy, but his brain cells start working when sex is involved. And he wants to believe he is going to have sex with her. “In my entire life, you know I couldn’t lie to you even if I wanted to.”

 

“Dirty,” her expression is serious, removing her bangs out of the forehead to show Mark how pointed and well-done are her brows.

She knows he is sweating under all these winter clothes, she can sense how his body is responding at the words, at the killing vibe she is giving to him. “Scared, Mark Lee?”

The smirk. The fucking smirk on her lips. _Just end my life_ , Mark thinks. He nods at the speed of light, trying not to be weak.

 

“Do you like my eyeliner? I did it by myself,” the little blond boy nods again like a cat got his tongue. “Boooring. Tell me, what you wanna do with me? And how much you want to do it. Might change my mind if you explain yourself.”

Yongie noona grabs his hands at that moment, puts them in her hips and moves them just a bit to pull a heavy sigh out Mark’s lips. She lifts one of her arms to caress the blonde strains of hair of his head. Her body seems glued to the boy’s, her plain chest feels soft against him and he swears he is about to lose his heart. The smell of her perfume impacts against his nostrils the very moment the tip of his nose is touching her neck. She knows how to play her cards and she’s not here to be fooling around.

 

“Talk, Mark Lee,” she asserts, pulling his hair back, the Addam’s apple going up and down. Pouting, Mark wants to kiss her for real.

 

“I just- _noona_ , I want to touch you,” he pauses, his head spinning when she starts to undress him, getting rid of that denim jacket he was wearing. “I am dying to touch you. Wanna lick your thighs, wanna bite your skin, wanna know how good it smells down there between your legs. Let me, let me, please. I know I did bad but I’m desperate. I need it, I need you, I need you closer.”

She is superior and that makes her feel full. Full of power, full of desire, full of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. No matter how many times she gets to see Mark like this, it’s always the same feeling. You can never get tired of someone you cherish so deeply.

 

“Touch me here,” Yongie commands, lifting her butt in the air, Mark letting his back in the bed but not yet. “Just wanna make you feel happy for a moment.”

Then his hands all over that place. It’s not plump, neither totally flabby, it’s the perfect size for his hands to touch. He wants to see too, what is she wearing? It feels soft against the palm, yet rough at the fingertips when he goes up.

 

“Laced panties?” he asks; as innocent as he can be.

 

“With ribbons at the sides, bought them by chance.”

 

“I want to see, please,” Yongie noona abruptly grabs him by the chin, making eye contact.

 

“Ask me properly,” she smirks again, spreading her tongue out to lick his lips superficially. “As cute as you can get, pup.”

His teeth screeches, sweaty hands, knees trembling. Mark hates when he feels pathetic, and she is trying really hard to make him feel that way.

 

“ _Pleathe_ , noona… I will behave if you just- let me. Markie wants to see so so baaaad…” a casual pout to make him look cuter.

Yongie bursts out of laugh, she wants to tell him how cringy he is, but her reddened cheeks would probably betray her. Mark thinks nothing about this is okay.

 

“My cute and little puppy,” positioning herself over him, she strokes his hair again, knowing how much Mark likes it. “You deserve my kisses, don’t you?”

And it finally happens. Like a ray of sun in the middle of December; her lips feel warm. Painted with cheap gloss, they feel sticky and taste like cherries. She is shameless though, a normal kiss would have been enough for Mark to quench his thirst, but that’s something more. The game’s on when her tongue is monopolizing every place of his mouth, discovering how far she can get with it until Mark chokes.

She has been enduring a lot, obsessively waiting for him to come just to have him in her arms. Now she has him where she wants and once you start, there’s no way you can stop. She does it though, because breathing is important.

 

Slowly and tentatively, Mark moves enough to be on top of her. Yongie feels exposed at the very moment her back hits the mattress; not because she is in the bottom, but because Mark’s hands are lifting her skirt and admiring the panties she was shy to show.

 

“God, yes,” he feels out of breath, unconsciously sinking his head between her legs. He sniffs the scent; delicious and feminine, yet strong and masculine at the same time.

 

“You said you will behave,” noona’s voice is darker than before, more serious. With those stripped knee socks on, she flexes her right leg, putting her foot in the middle of Mark’s face. “Nasty brat.”

“Fuck, just let me, for the love of Gooddd,” the younger boy whines, but she stretches to push him further.

Mark starts kissing the sole, contouring the ankle with his lips, going up till he is at knee height. He stops to look at her, Yongie noona’s expression is twisted, almost looking messy. But there’s tiny remains of dignity that still lasts. When Mark’s nose is near one of her groins, the bulge under the panties pops up in a spasm.

There’s no need of talking no more, that would only make things more difficult to her. Own pleasure comes first.

She is the one to lower the garment, stained with excitement and anticipation juices. She can sense Mark’s big and sparkly eyes vibrate with emotion and that makes her more confident in her skin. Yongie stretches her arm, reaching his lips with the fingertips. Mark closes his eyes, lets his tongue out and licks them.

 

“That’s it, baby… Show _noona how_ much you want it…” her hand guides his head into her legs. She looks down seconds before just to acknowledge how horny Mark is. His bulge is way bigger than hers and the feeling of being little but able to control his moves drives her crazy.

Mark takes one second to stuff his mouth with her dick. When he feels his cheeks full enough, he draws apart and starts licking the tip. Slowly, painfully, like he’s licking a chupachups. She arches her back; lost in his hands, in his teeth, in his saliva and lips.

He spits over the tip, stroking her balls with delicate hands. He goes down and down, his tongue caressing the tight muscle ring and intermittently looking for her hard-on, trying to satisfy her in every way possible.

 

“You smell so good… You’re so sexy,” he whispers, voice full of sweetness it could give you diabetes. “Your body is amazing… Your legs, damn, your fucking legs, _please_.”

Yongie feels like a poison is running through her veins. Mark’s hands are over her pelvis, stopping her hips when she makes the feint of moving them. She can’t see him clearly since he is hiding under the skirt. And he is also making it hard for her, because it’s being difficult to contain yourself when you adore to be praised.

 

“Enough,” she pants, recovering the air she has lost. “Undress yourself, now.”

Mark shivers like he’s been shivering since he came to the apartment. He undresses though, not being able to see how adorable Yongie’s cock looks under the skirt. They are lost in each other like it’s their first time. And it’s weird, but good kind of weird.

Everything is in a rush now. She sometimes can reach Mark’s cock to suck it, even jerk him off, but he had always been impatient. He goes all in, two fingers and a good amount of lube to spread Yongie’s hole apart. Such words as ‘relax, baby’, ‘want me to stop?’ or ‘be a good boy’ can be heard in the room.

She arches her back like she did before. She read it in an article long time ago that when girls do that, it makes them look sexier. She thought that was a stupid thing back then but when she does that, Mark squeezes her lower body like he is about to rip the skin off of the flesh.

 

“Needy?” she asks, like it isn’t evident.

 

“You are too,” Mark kisses and bites her neck, leaving the shape of his teeth over the skin. “A _dirty noona_ , wanting to be fucked by a little selfish brat. That’s how you called me before, right?”

 

“I called you nasty, don’t overdo it,” she lifts her skirt with both hands, resting them over her tummy. “Now fuck me, I’ve been waiting for seven fucking hours.”

That’s a good show, Mark likes the way it’s evolving, the character development of Yongie noona. It seems like she’s been planned this for days, even months. She doesn’t hesitate when Mark looks at her, she opens her legs instead.

It’s not an order anymore but an invitation.

Taking one of his fingers inside her mouth, she endures the initial pain. Sucking and biting on it, the pain suddenly disappears. Mark loves the song she’s making with her moans, sometimes screaming out in pleasure, sometimes panting in silence. He lets his head rest over hers, Yongie bites his neck, sucks on it, leaves bruises that are red but will turn out to be purple.

She scratches his back, takes it in so good and so deep she thinks she will faint. But gaining strength, she takes his waist between her skinny fingers and starts touching his butt.

Mark gulps, it’s not like he doesn’t like it, but he is not used to. Instead he wants to see how far she can go with those things she’s doing. And how far she goes because one of her fingers is caressing his hole while he thrusts into her. Mark moans and he is louder than her, his voice gets pitchy and funny.

 

“Feels good?”  

 

“You always make me feel good.”

He forgot about the dynamics for a moment, let himself drown in it. Yongie just cares about how good does it feel for him, sometimes forgetting her own pleasure, sometimes wanting it more than nothing in this world.  She presses that finger against the hole once again, and the moan that comes out of Mark’s mouth is even animalistic. She knows he won’t last; she is putting him in a difficult position. But the way he’s clenching, the way he unintentionally sucks that solely finger with hunger, that makes up everything.

 

And there it goes, Mark comes. And it’s bittersweet for Yongie noona, because she didn’t have that much time. But the image of him, cumming like he had never fucked before; messing her socks, her top, the laced panties that were on a side on the bed… That makes it up too.

 

“Gross,” she hawks, acute voice. “Not gonna give you a break, Mark Lee. Come here and eat me until I come.”

 

And what is he going to do? Say no?

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, i feel really unsure about this... it's simple i guess? it's been a long time since i didn't write something new, i didn't even proofread it because i didn't want to look at it sdkjfhf but i hope someone likes it,,


End file.
